Storm
by StormOfTheNorth
Summary: Poor weather makes for poor conversation. And jokes. Cid/Lightning interaction. Plus other characters here and there.


**Short CidxLight fic. Not enough of these, even though this one is verrry light. And a bit weird in some parts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy.(but like many other people I wish I did...)**

* * *

At least the bad weather prevented awkward silences of any sort. Not that Lightning found silence awkward anyway. It was odd, but she had always felt a small tug of satisfaction whenever someone else she was with squirmed during such moments. She glanced briefly to her left. Standing approximately two feet away from her was none other than the commander of the Wide-Area Response Brigade himself, stoic as ever.

Lightning had found him while she was casually scanning the Lindblum. She had tagged along with Sazh and Hope for a while – Sazh having a natural interest in airships, Hope simply exploring because he had never been on one of such calibre. And then, without quite knowing what was happening at the time, the sounds of their chatter grew fainter and fainter as her feet brought her next to Brigadier General Cid Raines. He didn't take his eyes away from the stormy scene before him.

"Sergeant Farron," Cid murmured in acknowledgement.

Her hand was already up in salute before she knew it. Lightning caught herself mid-bow, and shook her head with a grimace. "I'm not part of the Guardian Corps anymore."

Slowly, Cid turned his head and regarded her, lifting a thin eyebrow. "Is that so?" Lightning sighed and crossed her arms. "Old habits die hard."

Cid nodded, his stony expression still in place as always. And it suddenly occurred to Lightning that she had never seen this man smile. People called her stiff – and yes she would admit that compared to other people she was considerably less extroverted – but Lightning swore that Cid only had one facial expression. She twitched. She was partly envious of his composure, but another part of her, curiously enough, wanted to make sure his facial muscles hadn't died.

_Tickle him_, called a small, taunting voice in her head. Lightning's eyes widened, shocked. And yet she couldn't help but dart a glance at Cid's tall, straight-backed figure and wonder if the Brigadier General really was ticklish or not. Lightning scoffed and leaned on the rail in front of her. She was perplexed as to where her weird mood had stemmed from, but she brushed it off quickly.

"Is something troubling you, Sergeant Farron?" The said sergeant gave a low growl. "It's Lightning."

"Very well. Lightning," Cid corrected politely. "Is there any particular reason why you sought my company this evening?" Lightning looked slightly indignant.

"I didn't actively seek your company this evening, Raines," Lightning said, attempting in vain to sound nonchalant. The corners of Cid's mouth tugged upwards. Needless to say, Lightning inwardly gawked at the miracle.

"Cid, if you please," he said promptly. Lightning nodded distractedly. "Yeah… Cid."

He gave another miniscule smile before his expression grew serious again. "I suspect you are still worried about your sister, Serah?"

Lightning was instantly alert. Her ears pricked up whenever anyone said Serah's name. She couldn't help it after all. _You didn't believe her. You wouldn't listen_, a voice in her head accused. She was racked with guilt, but it didn't show. Not much showed on her face these days. She wouldn't let it.

Cid cleared his throat. "She's going to be alright." Lightning stiffened. Then she sighed, her shoulder's slumping defeatedly. At least Cid had let her see Serah's crystallised state yesterday. And there was that little burning hope inside her that simply refused to be doused.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," Lightning muttered. Her fingers squeezed the rail in front of her and suddenly, she felt quite awkward standing there with him while he merely continued to observe the storm that couldn't quite manage to batter his airship with its howling gales and bullets of rain. She glanced around her for a change of subject or a chance to leave, but she saw nothing except Hope in one corner talking to Vanille.

"-and that way's the main navigation area, where-"

Ah. Lightning smirked. How positively cute. She fixed her eyes once again on Cid, whom she was surprised to find looking at her intently. "Lightning?"

The strawberry-blonde soldier nodded. "Yes?"

"I have to go now. Rygdea has arranged to meet me upstairs at seven." Lightning stared into the steely grey eyes that beheld her. Faster than she could comprehend, Cid swiftly took her left hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles in one chaste motion. Lightning blinked rapidly.

"That-"

"I will see you again tomorrow, Sergeant Farron," Cid interrupted smoothly. He turned around and walked away from her to the doorway on the far side of the room. As she watched him leave, Lightning heard larger, heavier footsteps come up behind her. And following that, predictably, came the owner's voice.

"That was Raines, right, Sis?" Snow exclaimed. Lightning scowled and resisted the urge to hit the tall man. "Yeah…"

Snow looked surprised. "What were you two doing? Oh wait…" A look of realisation dawned upon Snow's face. His mouth slowly curved upwards into a grin. Lightning glared at him, unaware of what was so amusing to him. "What?"

"Oh, you know," Snow chortled. "Raines, Lightning. Rain, Lightning. Like the weather?" He gestured outside at the white flashes and torrents of water among the murky grey clouds to illustrate his point. His grin faded when he saw that Lightning wasn't impressed. Maybe she didn't get it.

"Uhh, well there's _Lightning_, when it _Raines_…"

"You know what? I think there should be Snow out there too," Lightning hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. Snow gulped. He took the hint and backed away slowly before dashing off saying something that sounded suspiciously like "bathroom." Lightning heaved a sigh and also left her spot next to the rail. She stalked off to her own allocated quarters muttering something that sounded a lot like "idiot." Snow's humour was something her day could definitely do without.

She half hoped, however, that she would get a chance to encounter the Brigadier General again.

* * *

**FIN :)**


End file.
